powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakuranger Shuriken
The is a legendary Nin Shuriken which bears the likeness of NinjaRed and is marked with the kanji for , reflecting NinjaRed's special ability of duplicating himself to fight the Youkai. When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces . * : When used on Shurikenjin, it casts illusions of the mecha so that it can surround the enemy before striking them. * : When used by a Ninninger, it creates physical clones of themselves, with the individual clones being capable of passing themselves off as the Ninninger who summoned them. Users :* denotes second-hand usage. *Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger (Episode 7, 29, 31, 33, 41) *Yakumo Katou/AoNinger (Episode 9, 21, 29*) *Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger (Episode 15*, 16, 29*, 46, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger) *Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger (Episode 15, 29*, Come Back!) *Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger (Episode 19, 29*) *Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger (Episode 29*) History Transforming from one of the purified Sealing Shuriken claimed by the Ninningers, the Kakuranger Shuriken was granted alongside the Hurricaneger Shuriken when the ninjas earned the approval of Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed. Soon after, the Nin Shuriken were put to use as the Ninningers fought in Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin against a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro. Utilizing the Kakuranger Shuriken's Hidden Technique, AkaNinger created four illusionary Shurikenjins which simultaneously struck the Yokai. With his teammates by AkaNinger incapacitated by Yokai Ittan-momen's transformation spells, AoNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to create two duplicates of himself to even their odds against the Yokai. Catching up with Ittan-momen backstage, AoNinger revealed the duplicates were still active as the real Yakumo appeared from behind and used his own spell to force the Yokai to return his teammates back to normal, displaying his prowess as a magic ninja. Piloting Shurikenjin alone against a succession of Gashadokuro, KiNinger and ShiroNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to duplicate themselves, with KiNinger gaining an additional body while ShiroNinger received two clones, making a team of five which allowed them to competently pilot the Giant Robo. This act, however, caused great fatigue to the pair, which soon forced them to cancel the duplication. However, they perservered and continued the fight in their individual OtomoNin. While fighting the Jukkarage, KiNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to generate a clone of himself, with the clone wielding the Karakuri Hengen Claw while KiNinger continued to wield his own Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou. While attempting to capture Shishi-Oh, Kasumi Momochi used the Kakuranger Shuriken to create four duplicates of herself to surround him. However, this ploy failed when Yakumo, in an attempt to immobilize Shishi-Oh with a magic spell, accidentally hit Kasumi when Shishi-Oh moved to avoid him, causing Kasumi to become temporarily paralyzed with her duplicates disappearing. While facing the Youkai Baku and his Jukkarage in a match of baseball with his team, AoNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to create three duplicates of himself to boost the Ninningers' numbers. While fighting the Sugoroku Ninja Ikkakusai, AkaNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to duplicate all six Ninningers for a distinct technique; with their Ninja Ichibantou swords empowered by blasts from the originals' Gama Gama Guns, the duplicate Ninningers successively struck the monstrous ninja, leaving him open to be finished off by AkaNinger Chozetsu. Facing a Genin Supparage whom he found possessed the ability to duplicate as well, AkaNinger responded likewise and used the Kakuranger Shuriken to generate at least eight duplicates of himself to fight the pack. While sparring with Yakumo within the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo, Takaharu used the Kakuranger Shuriken to generate a duplicate of himself. Though Yakumo was immediately overwhelmed, he quickly countered by using a combination of magic and Shuriken Ninja Art to manifest a watery dragon which eliminated the Takaharu clone. Facing the Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji, AkaNinger used the Kakuranger, Hurricaneger and Jiraiya Nin Shurikens simultaneously to perform a unique Legend Ninja Violent Slash technique. In quick succession, AkaNinger successively transformed into NinjaRed wielding the Secret Sword Kakuremaru, HurricaneRed wielding the Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru, and wielding the , repeatedly striking the Yokai before reverting to his default form and performing one final slash, defeating Shuten-douji. Piloting Shurikenjin alone with ShiroNinger, KiNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to divide himself into four, allowing Fuuka to take the lead while he simultaneously operated Shurikenjin, defeating the Red Kyuubi and the Senkarage quartet. Soon after, Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni used the End Shuriken to strip the Ninningers' of their powers while flooding the Earth with Yokai, resulting in KiNinger's three duplicates vanishing as Nagi lost his powers. Facing AkaNinger Chozetsu in Ninnin Girls vs. Ninnin Boys as "NinninWhite", Fuuka used the Kakuranger and Hurricaneger Shuriken in quick succession to perform the Henge Triple Max, transforming into ShiroNinger while generating two duplicates of herself who respectively became NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue. Fighting three-on-one, the Fuukas used their respective firearms to overwhelm AkaNinger, who attempted to strike back with a Violent Slash only to be countered by a succession of NinjaWhite's Crane Dance, HurricaneBlue's Shadow Dance and ShiroNinger's own Violent Slash, which stripped AkaNinger of his Chozetsu armor. Ultimately, the three Fuukas performed a Triple Violent Slash on Takaharu, canceling his transformation and so defeating him. While fighting with Zyuoh Lion against Gillmarda's revived Raizo Gabi, KiNinger used the Kakuranger Shuriken to create four duplicates of himself. Behind the scenes Power Rangers |-|1= |-|2= The Kakuranger Shuriken was not directly adapted for Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Nevertheless, a Ninja Power Star of a different design was made for the Red Alien Ranger as part of a toy-exclusive line of legendary Power Stars. Ultimately, the Kakuranger Shuriken became the Ninja Clone Star, a Ninja Power Star exclusive to the Ninja Rangers with no connection to their predecessors. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai Category:Nin Shuriken Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger